I'll Only Sing For You
by Kitsune Rane
Summary: Imagine meeting the brother of the one you love after your concert. And later find out he actually knows your secret. Will love bloom from a replacement? Or was there no such thing as love? TatRyuTat
1. Tatsuha Uesugi

**Disclaimer: **I own this fic, not the real thing  
**Notes:**  
Shounen-ai, pairing RyuTat/TatRyu, _Italics_ are thoughts

* * *

**I'll Only Sing For You**

"Nittle Grasper!" "Kyaa!" "I love you Tomah-kun!" "Let me bear your babies Ryuichi-sama!"

Ryuichi Sakuma froze for a second when he heard the last comment but he shrugged it off, as he was very excited. It was that night again, the night where he'll be performing and shining like a star in front of thousands of Nittle Grasper's fans. However, this night was different from usual concert nights, it was special. It was the night he'll see a certain raven in the crowd. Ryuichi smiled to himself with the thought of what happened at the last concert…

**Prologue - Tatsuha Uesugi**

"Thank you for coming to our concert! I hope you enjoyed the show!" Ryuichi said through his microphone to thousands of his fans and before he left the stage with his other band members while the fans kept cheering the on their names repeatedly.

"You can leave first Ryuichi, I and Tohma can handle the rest, it's been a tiring day for you." A purple hair girl called Noriko said. "Meet us at the parking lot and don't go anywhere else, okay?"

Ryuichi nodded his head while chewing onto the ear of his pink bunny friend, Kumagoro. He then left the dressing room for his two members to deal with the rest of the cleaning or any other stuff. He never liked cleaning up, maybe that'll explain why his room was always hard to move around in.

Ryuichi happily bounced to the parking lot, which was located at the basement, still chewing onto the pink bunny's ear. As he neared the lot where Tohma's car was parked at, he noticed a certain raven-haired boy pacing around near the car while murmuring something to himself. Ryuichi thought he heard something about meeting the Gods and all, but he let it be as he thought he had just heard wrong. Oh, how so wrong was Ryuichi…

The first thing that Ryuichi noticed about the raven-haired boy was how superbly hot he was. The black leather shirt seemed to hug the boy's slender body perfectly, showing well build abs. Matching leather jeans tightly wrapped around the boy's legs and all so cute butt could make anyone arouse just by that sight.

Ryuichi didn't notice that he was drooling and staring until he felt saliva slowly flowing down the side of his mouth. He quickly rubbed the saliva off with his pink bunny. Poor Kumagoro, hope Ryuichi washes him.

'_Why is he pacing around Tohma's car? Is he waiting for someone?' Ryuichi thought. 'But there aren't any other cars around except Noriko's and Tohma's. Suspicious…too suspicious…' _

Ryuichi thought hard for a minute before something hit him.

'_I get it! He must be a Nittle Grasper Fan!' _Ryuichi had noticed that the boy was holding the 'Nittle Grasper Goody Bag'._ 'But how did he get to the basement? Only staffs were allowed to enter here. Someone should really tell them to buck up the security around here!'_

Ryuichi scrunched up his nose at the thought but being the all so 'innocent' child he was, he quietly bounced behind the raven-haired boy.

"Hello na no da! Who are you and what are you doing here na no da? Ryuichi asked unexpectedly, causing the raven boy to jump.

The boy landed –hard- on his face. He sat up while mumbling some curses. He was about to punch the person who had freaking scared the day lights of him, but when he turned his head around and met face to face with the all so adorable singer, Ryuichi Sakuma…

"Sa…Sa…Sa…Sa…" Was all that came out of the boy's mouth…

Ryuichi was about to apologize to him, but when he opened his mouth, nothing came out. He felt his heart skip a beat when he saw the boy's face. He wasn't only hot, but handsome! He had black onyx orbs for eyes; Ryuichi could feel himself getting absorbed into them. His features yet somehow reminded Ryuichi of his pink haired best friend, Shuichi's lover, Eiri Yuki. However, this boy was different from the cold and heartless Yuki, he was mysterious yet warm, a total exact opposite of Yuki.

'_He could be the perfect replacement…'_

Ryuichi felt sadden by that thought. Sure, he has feelings for Yuki, but he belonged to Shuichi, and he would never do anything that would jeopardize the friendship Ryuichi had with Shuichi. So all Ryuichi could do was to imagine he was the one holding Eiri's hand instead of Shuichi when he saw them together.

He hadn't notice the boy had stop shuttering and was now looking at him with concerned impression.

"Sakuma-san?" The raven boy asked. "Are you alright?"

Ryuichi immediately snapped out from his thoughts and quickly wore that happy mask of his, afraid that someone other than Tohma and K would find out about his little secret. He didn't want anyone to know that he wasn't the type of person others thought he was.

'_His voice isn't the same…'_

"Hello! Sorry about that, I didn't mean to make you jump! Would you like a bandage to stop that nosebleed? On the other hand, maybe some chocolate? Chocolate always cheers me up! Or maybe you want a…?"

Ryuichi stopped as he noticed the dark shade of red on the young boy's face. _'Cute…'_ He unconsciously licked his lips, hoping the boy didn't see that and lucky he didn't.

"Erm…No thank you, Sakuma-san, I'm alright. Nevertheless, chocolate cheers me up too. After that, the boy chuckled and later smiled a very sincere smile.

'_No, he isn't like Eiri at all, Yuki never chuckles or smile, he never does that in front of me, to me at least.'_

Ryuichi helped the boy up and introduced himself, even though he knew the boy most likely knows him, but he just thought that introducing himself to a stranger would be more polite.

"Hello, my name is Ryuichi, Ryuichi Sakuma. My blood type is B, my birthday's on the first of April, my age is a secret, I like ice cream, candy and…and…oh! And this is my best friend…"

"Kumagoro!" The boy interrupted and said with a smile. "How do you do Sakuma-san, Kumagoro-san?"

Ryuichi was surprised that the stranger actually took notice of his pink bunny. K and his band members were the only ones who had played this little game of his with him before. Yet now there was someone who had taken interest in his bunny friend.

"I and Ryuichi are great. You can call me Kuma-chan and Ryuichi, Ryu-chan!" Ryuichi made Kumagoro 'talked'. "So what's your name?"

Another light chuckle came out of the boy's mouth. _'I could get used to that…'_ "Tatsuha Uesugi at your service, Kumagoro-sama, Ryuichi-sama." With that, the raven-haired boy then took Kumagoro's paw and kissed on it lightly.

Ryuichi couldn't help but almost blush with that gesture. However, a thought hit him before he could reply.

'_Uesugi…? Isn't that…'_

"…Eiri's brother…"

Ryuichi found himself saying the words aloud without noticing. Tatsuha just stared at him. Deeply hurt.

Before Ryuichi could correct what he had just said, Tatsuha interrupted him.

"Yes, yes I am Eiri's brother, but don't worry, I won't tell Shuichi or Aniki. You're secret is safe with me, Sakuma-san." Tatsuha smiled sadly at Ryuichi.

Ryuichi was shocked at the comment the boy gave.

'_How did he find out? Why of all people it had to be Eiri's brother? What am I going to do now? How can I explain myself out of this…?' _

**To be continued…**

* * *

Hi all! This is my first attempt on writing a gravitation fanfic. Hope you find the prologue okay, and sorry if it's short and full of grammar mistakes! Both my betas are having exams now! I just hope it'll be better in the next chapter! All types of reviews are welcome because I too know I still need improvements!

So, until next the next chapter!


	2. Last Hope

**Disclaimer: **I own this fic, not the real thing  
**Notes:**  
Shounen-ai, pairing RyuTat/TatRyu, _Italics_ are thoughts

* * *

I'll Only Sing For You  
Chapter2 – Last Hope

Ryuichi was shocked at the answer the boy gave.

'_How did he find out? Why of all people it had to be Eiri's brother? What am I going to do now? How can I explain myself out of this…?' _

Just when Ryuichi was about to say the world's most unlikely reason, the elevator bell rang. _'What now…?'_

Chapter2 – Last Hope

Tohma and Noriko were happily chatting when they came out of the elevator. They immediately stopped when they saw Ryuichi and Tatsuha.

The silent tension in the air floated around until Noriko broke it.

"Tatsuha-chan! What are you doing here? Don't tell me you've come here to get another of Ryu-chan's autograph?" Noriko couldn't help but tease the young raven.

"Haha, not really." Tatsuha politely answered back with a smile, carefully hiding any expression from the conversation before, so Tohma wouldn't be suspicious. He hated it when Tohma was right in front of his face, asking all kinds of questions, from sex life to what he had for breakfast.

Ryuichi was glad that Noriko didn't notice anything, but he knew that Tohma most likely had already noticed the minute he saw them. Even though he didn't say anything, but Tohma was giving Ryuichi the 'You'd-Better-Spit-It-Out-Later' stare. Ryuichi quietly played with his bunny, trying his best not to meet Tohma's eyes. He felt relieved that Tohma had stopped staring at him.

"Tatsuha, what are you doing here?" Tohma asked Tatsuha in a very angry voice. "Didn't I say you're not allowed here? Yuki won't bail you out when you get caught by security, and I won't either."

The mention of that name made Ryuichi tensed up again. This time, Tohma was very sure what was going on. He'll make Ryuichi spill it out in the car.

"Oh, I forgot about that. But you can't blame me, I left my bike keys with you, so I came over to get them back." Tatsuha coolly answered, ignoring the threatening voice Tohma had used.

"Here. Now leave before I call security." Tatsuha caught the set of keys and murmured thanks before leaving the basement. As he passed by Tohma, Tohma whispered softly to Tatsuha so Noriko or Ryuichi won't hear.

"You'd better not be taking any chances you'll regret later. It's all over, you can't change him anymore."

"I'll take those chances, and I will change him, even if it takes me forever."

"Damn brat, I'll make you stop."

"Try me." Tatsuha said back with a smirk.

Tohma didn't reply. He knew Tatsuha was serious, but he was too. He would never admit it, but he was sometimes afraid of the serious Tatsuha. The eyes, the expression on his face, everything, it just screamed danger. _'I will not let you, Tatsuha Uesugi.'_

When the elevator door closed, Tohma saw that Ryuichi and Noriko were playing a small game with their hands. Even though Ryuichi was laughing and acting like his usual self, but he was still 'acting'. A few people only knew this 'act' of Ryuichi. Outsiders who found out were to be secretly annihilated. Fortunately, the ones who knew were only Tohma, K and…Tatsuha.

Tatsuha wasn't considered as an 'outsider', even though Tohma hated his guts. However, Tatsuha was a part of Ryuichi's life before. A very big part. So, even if Tohma wanted to send a few thousand assassins to assassinate him, a part of him just couldn't.

'_Even if Ryuichi never remembered, Tatsuha was still a part of him.'_

"Ryuichi, it's getting late already, Noriko's husband will start worrying if she isn't home soon."

"Ah, it is getting late! I have to go now guys. We had an awesome concert! I'll see you guys tomorrow!" She gave her band members each a hug before getting on her car.

"Okay! Night-night Noriko-chan!" Ryuichi gave Noriko a small peck on the cheek. Noriko couldn't help but smile. "Night, Ryu-chan." With that, she then drove off home to her family.

When Noriko's car was out of sight, Ryuichi tiptoed to Tohma's car as fast as he could, so he could pretend he was sleeping and he won't need to answer anything Tohma would ask.

"Ryuichi, the journey from here to your house take about half an hour, with the traffic jams and red traffic lights, it'll take another fifteen minutes. In total, you have roughly forty-five minutes to tell me EVERYTHING that had happen when you were alone with Tatsuha. If you do not cooperate, I'll take the longest routes back to your house and I'll call all the chocolate and candy stores plus factories around Japan to not sell any sweets to you. If you're still persistent, I'll tie you up to a chair and make a random fan girl spoon feed you broccoli while another girl will take kumagoro and do some inappropriate activities with it." Tohma said without any emotion on his voice and face as he unlocks the car door and got in.

'_Too late…!_' Ryuichi thought as he shed invisible tears while he made his way to Tohma's car, or by the way he called it, his utter doom.

* * *

Ryuichi had tried not to cooperate, but after Tohma had taken another long route, he reached for his phone. 

"Hello, BunnySugar.inc? This is Seguchi Tohma, I'd like to request that—"

"Okay! I'll spill!" Ryuichi then pounced on Tohma, almost causing them to knock into a nearby wall

* * *

"So, that's what happened." Tohma said after hearing Ryuichi said what had happened.

"Yeah…"

The same silent air like the one in the basement was floating again. The only sound made was the music from the radio, but it was on so soft; it seems there was no sound at all, just muffling sounds.

"Ne…Tohma, how…how…how did he know about my secret?" Ryuichi said, it had taken him awhile and a lot of courage for him to voice it out. He didn't know why a person he had never seen before would know that secret of his, and he hoped Tohma had the answer.

"Do you think he'll know my other secrets, Tohma? Do you think he'll know my past!? Do you think he can help me!" Tears had started rolling down Ryuichi's face when he had asked that. Ryuichi couldn't stand it, for three years he has lived his life without knowing much about himself except that he loves singing, has a pink bunny and has a crush on the Yuki Eiri. The last thing he remembered was he woke up crying in a hospital bed, he didn't remember anything before that. He didn't even know why he was crying. It had affected him a lot.

After going through all kinds of treatments and examinations, the doctors classified his case as amnesia. Even though they said it was temporary and all of his memories would come back soon, it never came back fully. Ryuichi managed to remember his friends, the songs he had written and places he had been to. Still, some parts of his memories never came back.

He often had dreams of him and Yuki in a park or at an amusement park. However, the Yuki in his dream was different from the one in real life. The dream Yuki was kind and always smiled, while the Yuki in real life was cold and hardly smiles. In the end, Ryuichi concluded that he had a crush on Yuki and those stuff could only happen in his dreams.

Ryuichi was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice they had already reached his house. He kept crying until he had cried himself to sleep.

Tohma then carried him and opened the door to his house. He lay Ryuichi on the couch. Before he left, Tohma quietly answered Ryuichi's question while he was asleep.

"I don't know, Ryuichi, I honestly don't know…" Tohma then closed and locked the front door, putting the house keys under the doormat before making his way to his car.

* * *

'_Where am I? Why is it so dark?'_ Ryuichi thought to himself as he aimlessly walked around the dark room. _'Is this another dream again?'_

The dark room suddenly became bright and Ryuichi found himself at an amusement park. _'Guess it's another dream…But why does this seem so different…' _

Ryuichi then saw himself sitting on a bench, happily eating ice cream, but he wasn't alone. A young man was sitting next to him, but the man wasn't Yuki like in his other dreams. The man's face had been covered by some kind of light, so Ryuichi couldn't tell if he knew the stranger or not. _'I've never had this dream before…'_

Ryuichi followed the dream Ryuichi and the stranger all over the amusement park. Noticing how happily the dream him was very happy and calm with the stranger. _'So, he must have been a very good friend of mine.'_

Suddenly, a few men dressed in black went and confront the dream Ryuichi. The stranger had tried to protect him, but instead, he was stabbed in the stomach. Ryuichi was shocked at what he was seeing. The dream Ryuichi kept crying and shouting. The stranger lay on the ground, not moving. _'Is he…dead….?' _

Ryuichi had wanted to go up and check on the stranger, but the stranger suddenly stood up and charged at the men, punching them as he defended Ryuichi. It wasn't long till the men were lying on the ground unconscious.

Ryuichi was shocked at what he had just seen. Not the fact that the guy was badly wounded and yet he managed to beat the crap out of the men. He was shock at the person who just beat them up.

'_It can't be…'_ Ryuichi thought to himself.

* * *

Suddenly, Ryuichi heard a phone ring. He opened his eyes and saw the morning sunlight shine through the curtains. He hurriedly picked up his phone and answered the call.

"Hello? Sakuma-san?"

'_No way…'_

"Sakuma-san? You there?"

'_This is the only person who can help me now…'_

"Sakuma-san, if you were offended by what I said last night, I'm sorry, I won't bother you again." There was a pause. "Goodbye, Sakuma-san."

"Wait!" Ryuichi shouted into the phone.

'_Tatsuha Uesugi…you're my last hope.'_

To be continued…

* * *

Hi again. Thank you all for the encouraging reviews. I thought I was going to receive flames and only flames, guess I was wrong. So big thanks and hugs to everyone.

I know YukiRyu is weird too, but the idea just came to me all of a sudden when I first wrote chapter 1. To be honest, I had wanted to do a small one-shot, but that idea came and well, I'm doing chapters now! I hope you guys won't be mad at how my story might go!

Hope you find chapter2 okay, and sorry if it's short, poorly written and full of grammar mistakes! My betas aren't online and it's already one thirty am here. The ending for this chapter is suck-ish, so sorry about it! I hope it'll be better in the next chapter! All types of reviews are welcome because I too know I still need improvements!

So until chapter 3!


	3. Picture

**Disclaimer: **I own this fic, not the real thing  
**Notes:**  
Shounen-ai, TatRyu with hints of YukiRyu, _'Italics' _are thoughts

* * *

** I'll Only Sing For You**

"Sakuma-san? You there?"

'_This is the only person who can help me now…'_

"Sakuma-san, if you were offended by what I said last night, I'm sorry, I won't bother you again." There was a pause. "Goodbye, Sakuma-san."

"Wait!" Ryuichi shouted into the phone.

'_Tatsuha Uesugi…you're my last hope.'_

**Chapter 3 – Picture**

'_Damn it, why did I have to ask him out? And here of all places!?'_ Ryuichi cursed to himself as he fidgeted uneasily while sitting on the amusement park's bench. This was the first time Ryuichi had felt nervous on a 'date'. Sure he dated countless times, opposite and same sex too, but somehow, the thought that he was hanging out with Tatsuha, made him uneasy. _'Maybe cause he's Eiri's brother…?'_.

Ryuichi was so in his thoughts that he never noticed the said raven walking towards him, nor did he notice Tatsuha wrapping his arms around his neck. Ryuichi immediately snapped out of his thoughts when he felt something wet at his earlobe.

"What you thinking about Ryuichi-_chan_?" Tatsuha huskily whispered to Ryuichi and then continued to nip at his earlobe, causing Ryuichi to blush bright red at the actions. _'It'd be great if this was Eiri instead…'_.

Noticing the sad look on his date's face, Tatsuha already knew what he was thinking. Tatsuha wasn't your ordinary fan which goes 'Oh my god, that's Ryuichi-sama! Let's take his shirt!', he was one of those who really cared for the singer. Some people would have called him stupid for falling for someone he cannot have when he could have any other girl in the world, but after seeing how protective and observant he was with Ryuichi, some of them couldn't help but respect him. He not only knew what every fan would know about Ryuichi, he even knew what all his expressions really meant, from the big grin he put on everywhere he went to the grave look every time he was on stage. He understood somethings of Ryuichi even Tohma didn't know it existed. So it wasn't a surprise when he knew what that sad look on Ryuichi face meant. _'He's thinking about Eiri again…'_

Wanting to find something to keep the singer's mind of his brother, he noticed that the pink bunny was no where in sight. "Hey! Where's Kuma-chan?" Tatsuha asked with a big grin, hoping Ryuichi would forget about his brother.

"Erm…I didn't bring him…" Ryuichi answered with a blush as he remembered he was on a date with Tatsuha.

"Ah…so we could have some 'alone' time." Tatsuha cooed with a perverted glint in his eyes as he raised his eyebrows up and down like a real pervert.

Ryuichi couldn't help but laugh at Tatsuha's antics. Pure laughter rang from Ryuichi that even he himself couldn't help but notice how pure and _real _his laughter actually sound. _'Is this…really my laughter? I never noticed how great it is to laugh without hiding anything.'_

"I like this laugh of yours." Tatsuha said after Ryuichi had finished laughing. _'Oh shit! Why do I keep forgetting he's around! Damn it I let me mask slip…Wait, what does he mean by...'_

"This laugh?" Ryuichi blurted the rest of his thoughts out.

"Yeah, even though you're always happy around people, but they were all forced out and fake, right?" Ryuichi didn't know what to say. He himself never noticed it, he always thought that was how he was suppose to act when around people.

'_How much does he actually know about me?' _

"Everything and more." Tatsuha said softly.

"Huh? Did you just say something?" Ryuichi asked.

"Nothing." That was all Tatsuha said before pulling Ryuichi by the hand and dragging him towards the booths.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Ryuichi shouted to Tatsuha, face beet red because Tatsuha was holding his hand.

"What does it look like? I'm taking you on a date!" Tatsuha shouted back and winked at Ryuichi, causing him to blush a deeper red to his ears.

Ryuichi was very surprised at how much Tatsuha knew about him. From his birthday to the fact that he wasn't actually a big fan of sweets, he just needed them to make himself a bit more jumpy.

Tatsuha never brought Ryuichi to those kiddy places, instead he took him to ride hair-raising rides. Others usually thought Ryuichi would be too afraid to ride them due to his childish appearance.

'_This feels…so nice.'_

"That ride was so awesome! It turned a full 360 degree four times in a row! I thought I was going to puke or something…" Ryuichi babbled on as he happily ate his cheeseburger.

"Glad you're enjoying yourself." Tatsuha said and smiled happily.

"Totally! I've never had this much…" Ryuichi stoned. "Fun before…"

'_He did it again! How could I let my guard down so easily around him!'_

Tatsuha chuckled lightly as he saw the stoned look on Ryuichi's face. Without hesitation, Tatsuha placed his lips on Ryuichi's, kissing him deeply.

'_That was…unexpected…'_ Ryuichi thought while touched his lips, still able to feel the warm heat from Tatsuha's own lips. He blushed as he remembered the much unexpected kiss.

-FlashBack-

He had wanted to kiss back, but he was somewhat too shocked. When Tatsuha received no response, he parted.

"Sorry…" Tatsuha apologized softly while scratching the back of his head.

A heavy silence fell between the two until Tatsuha suddenly saw something interesting at the big tent. "Hey look! There's something going on over there. Let's go!" Tatsuha started dragging Ryuichi to the tent, making him drop his half eaten burger.

-FlashBackEnd-

Now, they were both sitting side by side watching two clowns whack each other with a rubber baseball bat. Well, at least Tatsuha was watching, Ryuichi was still thinking of the kiss.

"So, did you enjoy the show?"

"Huh? What show?" Ryuichi asked, unable to make eye contact with Tatsuha. He already started blushing the minute he heard Tatsuha's voice!

"The show we were watching a minute ago."

"Oh, I wasn't really paying attention…" Ryuichi was starting to get really embarrassed.

Tatsuha laughed lightly. "It's alright, it's my fault for ruining the mood. I shouldn't have kissed you without permission…" This time it was Tatsuha's turn to blush. "It seemed perfect to do it so…"

Ryuichi looked at Tatsuha and then…he laughed.

"Hey! Don't laugh! I'm feeling awful because you felt awkward!" Tatsuha tried to defend himself but turned out laughing at the end.

"So, what'd you like to do now?" Tatsuha asked Ryuichi.

"Erm…How about we go get our pictures taken over there?" Ryuichi blush as he pointed to a nearby picture booth.

Catching the meaning of Ryuichi's blush, he let out another chuckle. Taking Ryuichi's hand with his, they made their way to the booth.

After posing and taking some weird and silly posses. The photos were finally ready to print. While Tatsuha went to collect them, Ryuichi wondered around the booth.

Suddenly he saw a wall filled with pictures people use to stick them on to. Looking at the different people in the pictures, something caught his eye, causing him to let out a small gasp.

"Hey, I've been looking for you. I've got the photos, want to look at them?" Tatsuha said as he walked behind Ryuichi.

Ryuichi didn't reply. Sensing something was off he then looked at the wall Ryuichi was staring at. "Oh, you want to put out picture here too? You do know this wall is usually for lovers right?" Tatsuha teased playfully.

Ryuichi still didn't reply. Tatsuha then followed Ryuichi's gaze towards a picture on a wall. He immediately dropped the photos.

"Wha…?"

The picture Ryuichi was looking at was a picture dating three years back with him in it and beside him was none other than the Yuki Eiri.

**To Be Continued…  
**

* * *

And there you have it, another cliffy after such a long wait. Thank you for the great support everyone, despite my lack of update. It seems like this story has taken yet another big twist from what I originally planned on doing, so hope it ends the way I want it too. Big kisses and thanks to my dear friend, **Ryuusei** who had been constantly trying to make me write but being a born lazy ass, I always open the document and after typing for less than five minutes, I got bored and stopped. Great thanks to **Ryuusei** and everyone else, hope you enjoyed the chapter and the other treats I'll be leaving very soon (hopefully).

Till chapter four!


End file.
